This invention relates generally to golf clubs, and more particularly to golf clubs of the so-called "wood" type.
Golf clubs are generally divided into three main types, comprising putters, irons, and drivers. In the past, drivers conventionally had heads made of solid wood. Thus, they are often referred to as wood drivers, or simply as "woods." Over the years, the heads of wood drivers have been refined into a classic shape including a generally flat impact face, rounded upper and rear walls, and a relatively flat sole plate. Wood drivers have some disadvantages since wood is susceptible to chipping, scratching, and other damage. Additionally, the wooden head, once formed, is fixed in weight and other properties.
In view of the disadvantages of drivers having wooden heads, drivers having metallic heads have been developed in recent years. Such heads are commonly fabricated as a hollow steel shell. However, steel heads cannot be fabricated in the old or classic wooden shape since they would then exceed the maximum weight parameter of approximately 200 to 215 grams total head weight. Additionally, the steel shell must be relatively thin to avoid excessive weight, so that it has to be filled with various densities of foam material in order to avoid a highly undesirable clanking sound as the head strikes the ball.